Animal Jungle
by pinkypapers
Summary: [HIATUS] KyuMin/GS/Ibunya memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Tiba-tiba, Sungmin harus tinggal dengan ketiga kakak beradik yang tampan, Yunho, Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun. Sungmin menginginkan sebuah keluarga bahagia, namun rumah yang ditempatinya ternyata adalah a dangerous animal zone. Bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin menghadapi situasi sulit setiap harinya? CHAP 1 UP!


**Title : **Animal Jungle

.

**Author : **pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim

**.**

**Disclaimer : **The story idea belongs to Shiiba Nana, this story belongs to me, Kyuhyun & Sungmin belongs to each other.

.

**Main Cast :**

Lee Sung Min | Sungmin [Super Junior] as Jeon Sungmin ─ yeoja 17 years old

Cho Kyu Hyun | Kyuhyun [Super Junior] as Lee Kyuhyun ─ namja 17 years old

**.**

**Sub Cast :**

Jeon Bo Ram | Boram [T-ARA] as Sungmin's eomma

Lee Ki Seop | Kiseop [U-KISS] as Kyuhyun's appa

Jung Yun Ho | U-Know Yunho [TVXQ!] as Lee Yunho ─ Kyuhyun's hyung, 19 years old

Kim Jong Hyun | Jonghyun [SHINee] as Lee Jonghyun ─ Kyuhyun's dongsaeng, 14 years old

.

**Main Pair : **KyuMin [Kyu Hyun – Sung Min]

.

**Genre : **Romance, Family

.

**Rating : **T

.

**Warning : **Cover Story; A bit cheesy; Bad Language; Typo; Out of Character; Genderswitch

**.**

**Background Music :** **CNBLUE (****씨엔블루****) - Love Girl**

**.**

**Notes :**

**Ini FF Cover dari Manga berjudul sama, jangan ada yang bilang saya plagiat atau apa. Just for fun :)**

**.**

**Happy Reading and of course, please left a comment or thumb/kudos and NO BASHING & COPAST!**

.

.

.

.

"_Eomma akan menikah, Minnie."_

_Eomma _mengatakan hal itu satu minggu yang lalu.

"_Kita berdua akan tinggal dirumahnya sebagai masa percobaan untuk sementara."_

_Eomma _mengatakan hal itu padaku 3 hari yang lalu.

Dan disinilah kini kami─aku dan _eomma_sekarang, berdiri didepan sebuah rumah besar yang tampak indah dan minimalis. Kuperhatikan rumah itu baik-baik, rumah yang akan menjadi rumah untukku dan _eomma _selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Atau.. untuk selamanya?

Lee Kiseop, _namja _pemilik rumah ini sekaligus _namja _yang berhasil merebut hati _eomma_yang sudah 10 tahun ditinggal _appa_adalah seorang duda yang memiliki 3 orang anak.

Awalnya aku setuju saja dengan hubungan mereka, _eomma _dan Kiseop _ahjussi _terlihat manis. Kiseop _ahjussi _sering sekali datang kerumah hanya untuk mengunjungi _eomma _dan aku. Tentu saja. Dan menurut penilaianku Kiseop _ahjussi _adalah _namja _yang sangat baik. Yang terpenting dia bukanlah _ahjussi-ahjussi _hidung belang yang sering kutemui di stasiun.

Lambat laun, aku mulai sedikit khawatir, mengingat selama ini aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan _eomma. _Tanpa seorang _namja _pun dirumah. Dan secara tiba-tiba _eomma _ingin kami tinggal disini, bersama Kiseop _ahjussi _dan ketiga anaknya. Tapi aku tak ingin _eomma _mengetahuinya. Aku tidak pernah melihat _eomma _seriang ini sebelumnya, jadi kesempatan untuk membuatnya bahagia tidak boleh kusia-siakan. Lagipula, Kiseop _ahjussi _adalah _namja _yang baik, pasti ketiga anaknya juga akan baik seperti _appa_nya.

Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan seorang _eonnie _yang baik atau seorang _yeodongsaeng _yang manis.

Yah kuharap begitu.

Dan jawabannya akan kudapatkan ketika aku masuk kedalam rumah itu dan melihat sendiri bagaimana penghuninya.

Aku melemparkan pandanganku pada _eomma _yang berada disampingku.

_Eomma _terlihat err.. konyol.

Layaknya anak muda yang sedang jatuh cinta, _eomma _terlihat was-was. Sudah berulang kali ia memainkan rambut hitam pendeknya. Padahal kan Kiseop _ahjussi _sudah berulang kali datang kerumah, tapi kenapa reaksi _eomma _tetap sama. Sama seperti pertama kali berkencan dengan Kiseop _ahjussi_. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas.

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

Cinta?

Ah aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya. Cinta tidak pernah menghinggapi hatiku. Sekalipun.

CKLEK!

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Rammie~" seru Kiseop _ahjussi _pada _eomma._

Kiseop _ahjussi _langsung menarik _eomma _kepelukannya begitu pintu terbuka, membiarkan aku mematung di depan pintu tanpa ada yang mempedulikan. _Eomma _dan Kiseop _ahjussi _sama konyolnya. Itu yang membuat mereka sangat cocok.

Setelah pelukan yang tidak bisa dibilang sebentar itu, Kiseop _ahjussi _melepaskan _eomma _dan menoleh padaku. Mengembangkan senyum khas seorang ayah. "_Appa _senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sungminnie. _Kajja _kita masuk." Ajaknya padaku ramah.

Aku membalas senyum Kiseop _ahjussi _sembari menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Kiseop _ahjussi _memintaku memanggilnya _appa, _mengingat pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung kurang lebih sebulan lagi.

Aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku perlahan, mengikuti Kiseop _ahjussi _dan _eomma _dari belakang. Kiseop _ahjussi _merangkul _eomma-_ku dengan mesra layaknya sepasang suami istri.

_Eomma _tidak akan kesepian lagi.

Dan aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku disini, bersama keluarga baruku.

Kehidupan yang indah bersama _eonnie _dan _yeodongsaeng _seperti yang kuimpikan. Kami akan pergi _shopping _bersama, ke salon bersama dan….

Lamunanku terhenti saat mendapati 'calon saudara tiriku'.

Mereka bertiga─tepat seperti yang diceritakan Kiseop _ahjussi _dan _eomma _tengah duduk dengan akrab di sebuah _sofa _panjang, menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum bersahabat. Atau lebih tepatnya dua diantara mereka yang tersenyum padaku, sedangkan yang satunya terlihat dingin. Sangat dingin.

Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sikap dingin salah satu saudara tiriku itu, aku yakin cepat atau lambat aku pasti bisa dekat dengannya, tapi..

Mereka semua itu _namja_. Tanpa terkecuali.

Khayalan manisku mendadak hilang terbang ke jendela dan lenyap di bawa angin.

Kiseop _ahjussi _yang tidak menyadari kecanggunganku, beranjak memelukku hangat. "Sungminnie, dari dulu _appa _ingin sekali memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Itulah sebabnya _appa _sangat senang kau mau tinggal disini."

Kiseop _ahjussi _segera memperkenalkan calon saudara tiriku itu satu persatu.

Yang pertama, Lee Yunho. Salah satu _namja _yang tersenyum hangat padaku tadi ternyata adalah anak tertua dirumah ini. Kulitnya cokelat serasi dengan tubuhnya yang atletis. Senyumnya sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Ia dua tahun lebih tua dariku.

"Yunho _ibnida_. Kau boleh memanggilku Yunnie _oppa_. _Please take care of us from now on, my cute little sister._" Ujarnya ramah.

Aku tersenyum membalas senyuman _oppa _baruku tersebut. Setidaknya ia terlihat yang paling normal disini.

Yang kedua, Lee Kyuhyun. Ternyata _namja _berkulit pucat dan berekspresi dingin ini adalah anak kedua Kiseop _ahjussi _yang berarti dia seumuran denganku. Ia jarang tersenyum, sangat berbeda dengan _hyung _dan _dongsaeng_-nya maupun _appa-_nya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan harus hidup dengan _namja _seperti ini dan berangkat sekolah setiap pagi bersamanya.

"Kyuhyun." Ujarnya dingin, memperkenalkan dirinya. Tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Berbeda dengan respon yang kuberikan pada Yunnie _oppa_, aku hanya sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum canggung. Ahh apa dia tidak menyukai kehadiranku disini?

Yang terakhir, Lee Jonghyun. _Namja _bertubuh pendek yang sedari tadi tersenyum lebar tanpa kharisma─sangat berbeda dengan senyuman Yunnie _oppa_─ini dengan girang memegang tanganku. 14 tahun. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan aku dan Kyuhyun, yang berarti sekarang ia menginjak kelas 3 SMP.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, _noona_. Aku Jonghyunnie, _maknae _dirumah ini." ujarnya dengan riang, khas anak kecil.

Aku tertawa kecil melihat kepolosannya. Sepertinya dia adalah adik kecil yang manis.

_Eomma_─yang berdiri dibelakangku bersama Kiseop _ahjussi_─tersenyum senang melihat aku yang berkenalan dengan calon saudara tiriku.

"Karena sepertinya anak-anakku sudah bertambah, _eomma _harus lebih bekerja keras sekarang." Ujarnya penuh semangat sembari mengepalkan tangannya imut, didukung oleh Kiseop _ahjussi _yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

_Eomma _terlihat sangat bahagia.

Senyum tulus itu tidak boleh berakhir ditanganku.

Aku akan mempertahankannya.

.

.

.

Aku tersenyum riang melihat masakanku hampir selesai. Ya, _eomma _dan Kiseop _ahjussi _sering kali menghabiskan waktu berdua diluar, hingga kini aku yang dibebani untuk memasak. Tidak masalah bagiku, memasak untuk diriku dan mereka bertiga bukan hal yang sulit.

Mereka semua─calon saudara tiriku─berada dikamar masing-masing. Mereka tidak rewel seperti dugaanku. Yah, mungkin belum kelihatan belangnya. Karena ini kan hari kedua ku disini.

Aku meraih sendok makan dan mencoba mencicipi kari yang baru saja selesai kumasak.

Hmm.. _perfect_.

Baru saja aku akan menghidangkannya di mangkuk saji, suara Jonghyunnie terdengar riang dari arah belakang.

"_Noona_, wahhhh wanginya enak sekali." Serunya riang.

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Jonghyunnie. Sebentar lagi siap."

Jonghyunnie memamerkan senyum manisnya dan segera memposisikan dirinya disampingku. "_Noona _sering memasak ya?"

Aku menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak juga kok."

Jonghyunnie mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "_Eomma _Boram dan _appa _makan diluar hari ini. Ahh mereka pasti akan pulang malam."

Aku tertawa renyah menanggapi gerutuannya. "_Jinjja_? Sepertinya mereka benar-benar dimabuk cinta."

Tiba-tiba tanpa kusadari, Jonghyunnie sudah berdiri di belakangku dan memelukku erat. Kedua tangannya berada tepat diatas dadaku.

Apa perlu kuulangi?

Ya kedua tangannya berada tepat diatas dadaku.

Jonghyunnie mulai berbisik seduktif ditelingaku. "Lalu, kenapa kita tidak melakukan hal yang sama _noona_?"

Aku berontak. "_Y__ya_! Jonghyunnie! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jonghyunnie mengabaikan teriakanku. Kini ia malah sibuk menciumi bagian belakang leherku. "Huhh _noona_, kau tidak menyukainya? _Noona-noona _yang lain menyukainya, kenapa kau tidak?"

Lantas aku berkeringat dingin. Kemana perginya adik kecilku yang manis tadi? Apa memang sebenarnya dia se-_pervert _ini?

_Aigooooo…._

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lihat, kau membuat Sungminnie ketakutan."

Yunnie _oppa _segera menarik kedua tangan Jonghyunnie dan menjauhkannya dariku. Akhirnya, aku mempunyai seorang malaikat penolong dirumah ini.

Tapi tidak sampai sepersekian detik, pikiranku yang tadi pun berubah ditelan waktu akibat Yunnie _oppa _menatapku dengan tatapan menggoda.

Perlahan ia menggenggam kedua tanganku─yang masih _shocked_─dan menciumnya pelan. "Wanita adalah makhluk Tuhan yang diciptakan untuk lelaki dewasa."

_Mwoooo_? Apa katanya? Apa aku salah dengar?

Tidak menunggu jawabanku, Yunnie _oppa _segera menarik tubuhku dalam pelukannya. "_It's OK_! _Itu _tidak akan menyakitkan walaupun kau masih _virgin._"

Apa-apaan ini?

Kemana senyum ramah yang mereka pamerkan padaku didepan Kiseop _ahjussi_?

"_Ya_! Kalian! Hentikan!"

Suara _bass _yang menggema dipenjuru ruangan membuat kami semua mematung. Terutama aku.

Ternyata pemilik suara barusan adalah Kyuhyun, salah satu calon _oppa _tiriku yang dingin. Ternyata dibalik wajah dan sikapnya yang dingin, ia berhati sehangat malaikat.

Lee Kyuhyun. Hanya kaulah harapanku satu-satunya unt─

"Jika kalian bertiga ingin melakukan _itu, _lakukan dikamar!"

JDEERRRRR

Kalimatnya yang terakhir benar-benar meruntuhkan harapanku. Bayangan Kyuhyun berbaju putih, memiliki sayap berwarna putih besar di punggungnya dengan lingkaran putih bercahaya di atas kepalanya hilang sudah.

_Namja _berkulit putih pucat itu malah melangkahkan kakinya keruangan keluarga, duduk dengan nyaman di sofa─setelah ia selesai menyetel sesuatu di televisi─dan beberapa detik kemudian..

Diruangan tersebut, menggemalah suara desahan nista. Ya, Kyuhyun menonton _blue film _dengan santainya didepan kami semua.

Dan dengan santai, ia mengibaskan tangannya dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas dari sesosok _yeoja _yang tengah di –_sensored_─ di film itu.

"Mulai sekarang, ruangan ini jadi milikku. Silahkan kalian angkat kaki dari sini."

Aku terperangkap dalam sebuah rumah yang penuh dengan hewan-hewan mesum.

Tolong aku, Tuhannnnnnnnn…

Bagaimana hari-hariku selanjutnya dirumah ini?

.

.

.

**Pendek ya ? Mianhae, ini FF selingan :) Kika lg stuck bgt sm FF Honey yg lagi banyak konflik, jadi pengen buat yang ringan :DDDD**

**Sorry ya, Kyuhyun, Yunho sm Jonghyun jd pervert bgt disini -_- Cuma buat seru-seruan aja kok, ahahahaha x9 Agak nggak tega Yunho jd mesum selain sm Jaejoong huffffhhhh *YJS Mode**

**Gimme comment ya kalau mau ini lanjut? *modus**

_**Sign, pinkypapers a.k.a Kinara Kim a.k.a uknowkika*new nickname :ppp**_


End file.
